


Phone Fics

by irltimothy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Fics I’ve typed up on my phone possibly varying fandoms and definitely varying pairings,





	Phone Fics

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick smut because i’ve lost control of my life, it’s difficult to pick out how katagawa is going to act towards rhys since we haven’t seen much but i’m doing my best here if the format is weird again it was typed on my phone that’s all i have with me rn

Rhys’ back hit the wall with a soft thump. Katagawa was on him instantly, pressing a hand between Rhys’ legs. “You want some help with that?” He said.

 

Rhys groaned, what had he gotten himself into this time? He sneered at Katagawa and got a smirk back. “Just...just hurry up ok?” Rhys said.

 

Katagawa lit up instantly. He dropped down to his knees without another word. Rhys’ legs started to shake already. Maybe it was a bad idea to let the executive near him like this. It was a bit late as Katagawa fumbled with Rhys’ belt. Rhys rolled his eyes and batted Katagawa’s hands away. “Jeez here let me.”

 

Katagawa moved his hands to his sides. Rhys undid his belt and pants to pull his dick out. Katagawa swallowed hard. Rhys cracked a smirk at that. “Wanna back out?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then, get to it?”

 

Katagawa stared at Rhys’ dick. He let out a breath before moving his hands again. He ghosted his fingers over Rhys’ member. Rhys scraped his fingers against the wall. Shit. Katagawa continued his teasing. Rhys felt his hips start to buck into the slight hint of touch. Then, Katagawa wrapped a hand around Rhys’ erection. He moved his hand across the shaft before bringing the tip into his mouth. He was meticulous with every move, twisting his wrist just right and flicking his tongue against the slit of Rhys’ head. Rhys groaned and bucked his hips again. “Oh my God just-.” 

 

Rhys threaded his fingers in Katagawa’s hair, releasing some of the well gelled locks. He thrust himself into Katagawa’s mouth. Katagawa’s eyes moved up to look at Rhys. Rhys started to rock himself in and out of Katagawa’s mouth, shallowly thrusting. Katagawa moaned around Rhys. One of his hands disappeared into his own pants. But Rhys ignored that. He focused instead on fucking Katagawa’s mouth. It was so warm, so good. He couldn’t help it until, he suddenly held Katagawa still. Rhys finished, shit did he really finish that fast? When he pulled out, a string of cum followed. “Ah, well this is...embarrassing. I’m not usually so uh-.”

“That was great, Rhys.” Katagawa grinned. His eyes were bleary and far gone. 

 

Rhys arched an eyebrow at him. Seriously?


End file.
